1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secure data processing system, and more specifically, to a parallel data processing system based on location control and a method thereof, which can divide a data into smaller data and store and manage the divided data using a location control technique which divides a file, distributes the divided files, and stores and manages information on corresponding areas.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the advancement in communication techniques, a large amount of data are transmitted to a server and managed and processed by the server, and users of the data are abruptly increased. However, it is rather required to process the data more rapidly without delay.
To meet such a requirement, a high-performance system having a plurality of processors is used to improve the speed of a processing system, and processing loads are distributed using a plurality of servers in order to improve the processing speed of a web service so that the service may be provided without delay even when a plurality of users connects to the system. In relation to a streaming service, network loads are reduced and the streaming service is smoothly provided using a technique such as a CDN service or the like which dispatches servers at important locations.
In addition, in the case where a large amount of data need to be processed or a large number of operations are required such as a scientific experiment or the like, load of a system may be lowered and data may be processed efficiently without a high-performance system by using a plurality of idle clients connected to a network.
However, a large number of data among the data processed on the network need to be securely protected. Although convenience is enhanced as the data are centralized through networking, security thereof is relatively weakened, and frequent leakage of personal information proves the weakness of security, and this is socially regarded as a serious problem.
Although security communication using an SSL protocol or the like is used in the process of communicating data such as personal information, confidential documents of an enterprise, certificates or the like which need to be securely protected, since the data can be leaked from a server due to negligence of management or an accident such as hacking or the like, it is required to enhance security by encrypting the data stored in a server, and, domestically, it is regulated by the personal information protection law to necessarily encrypt personal information that is to be stored.
However, as the process of encrypting and decrypting a data requires a lot of time compared with general data processing and the data to be processed are increased, a method of efficiently managing and processing the data is required.